Fluttershy/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls Jako kucyk EG Ja to nawet znam aż za dobrze.png EG Mane 6 w drzwiach sali tronowej.png EG1 Twiligt trzyma Sunset.png EG1 Zaszokowane Mane 6.png EG1 Celestia Opowiada o Sunset.png Jako człowiek EG Fluttershy mówi o koronie.png EG1 Zwierzaki w plecaku Fluttershy.png EG Fluttershy i jej zwierzaki.png EG1 Fluttershy i Twilight na stołówce.png EG Fluttershy wypuszcza z rąk miskę z sałatką.png Twilight and Fluttershy at the lunch table EG.png Fluttershy eating her lunch EG.png EG1 Przyjaciółki na starym zdjęciu.png EG Pinkie łamie prawa grawitacji wisząc nad drzwiami.png Pinkie Pie playing a video EG.png Main 4 speechless EG.png EG Zmartwionna Fluttershy.png Human main cast smiling at photo EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike cheering EG.png EG1 Dziewczyny obserwują padniętą Twilight.png EG1 Rainbow i Twilight po pojedynku.png Applejack, Rainbow and Fluttershy wearing pony ears EG.png EG Fluttershy w piosence Cafeteria Song..png Girls dancing 2 EG.png EG Fluttershy i Pinkie z ogonami.png Girls on a splash screen 2 EG.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looking at each other EG.png Fluttershy winking EG.png Fluttershy hugging Pinkie and Applejack EG.png EG Pinkie Pie, Applejack i Fluttershy z uniesionymi rękoma.png Pinkie Pie huge smile EG.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie in stunned silence EG.png Fluttershy talking to Spike EG.png Fluttershy big smile EG.png Main 5 hands in the middle EG.png EG Główna szóstka bohaterek razem.png Fluttershy holding a garbage bag EG.png Rarity and Fluttershy hanging streamers EG.png Twilight and friends arm in arm EG.png EG Pinkie Pie podskakuje z radości.png Fluttershy looking in the mirror EG.png Fluttershy brushing her hair with her pets EG.png EG1 Dziewczyny ubrane na bal.png Twilight's friends are impressed EG.png EG Przyjaciółki idą na bal.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Main 5 giving chase EG.png Main cast chasing after Snips and Snails EG.png Fluttershy scared eyes EG.png Main six stand together against Sunset EG.png EG1 Kucykowanie Fluttershy - dobroć.png Main 6 united by magic EG.png Main 6 magic of friendship EG.png EG1 Kumulowanie Magi Przyjaźni.png Main 5 pony forms on the ground EG.png Fluttershy dancing with students EG.png EG Grupowe zdjęcie głównych bohaterek i Spike'a na balu.png Twilight and friends group hug EG.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash saying goodbye EG.png Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks Fluttershy "it does?" EG2.png EG RR Fluttershy w piosence Better Than Ever.png Fluttershy wants to sing her song EG2.png EG RR Zmartwione przyjaciółki..png EG RR Fluttershy rozmawia z przyjaciółkami..png Wide shot of Rarity painting Fluttershy's fingernails EG2.png EG RR Fluttershy tuli Spika.png EG RR Rainbow Dash pokazuje Twilight jej przemianę.png EG RR Przyjaźń to Magia!.png EG RR Coś chyba nie działa....png EG RR Narada przyjaciółek..png Fluttershy "You mean like a song?" EG2.png EG RR Pinkie prezentuje Twilight instrumenty.png EG RR Pinkie ściska Twilight i Spika.png EG RR Imprezka u Pinkie Pie..png Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset, and Spike photo EG2.png EG RR Twilight próbuje śpiewać..png Twilight and Fluttershy start singing Shake Your Tail EG2.png EG RR Fluttershy chowa się przed światłem..png Pinkie "running from a light the whole time" EG2.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and AJ scornful of Rainbow EG2.png Fluttershy asks if the Rainbooms can play her song EG2.png EG RR Zdenerwowane Rainbooms.png EG RR Rozmowa na scenie..png EG2 Zdenerwowana Trixie.png Fluttershy "This doesn't make any sense" EG2.png EG RR Przyjaciółki wpadły w pułapkę..png Fluttershy "I write songs!" EG2.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity argung EG2.png EG RR Twilight rozmawia z przyjaciółkami..png Rainbow "Fluttershy's written a really great one" EG2.png The Rainbooms "Gonna break out" EG2.png Energy swirls around Mane Event Fluttershy EG2.png EG RR Fluttershy podczas bitwy z syrenami..png EG2 Rainbooms po przemianie.png Twilight's friends giggle EG2.png Group hug around Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy listening to Twilight EG2.png AJ and Fluttershy performing Shine Like Rainbows EG2.png Sunset having trouble getting Angel EG2.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Sunset looks up while smiling EG2.png The Rainbooms "Together we stand" EG2.png The Rainbooms "As the sun shines through it all" EG2.png Human Fluttershy artwork EG2.png Mane 7 artwork in the credits EG2.png Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni Fluttershy stroking Angel Bunny EG3.png EG3 dziewczyny przybyły na spotkanie.png EG3 Sunset grzebie w swoim plecaku.png Music credits EG3.png Andrea Libman credit EG3.png Fluttershy petting Angel in the CHS library EG3.png Main five look at Sunset in shock EG3.png Fluttershy puts her hand on Sunset's shoulder EG3.png Sunset apologizing to Fluttershy EG3.png Rarity, Sunset, and Fluttershy listening EG3.png Applejack and Fluttershy covered in frosting EG3.png EG3 Przemenione Rainbooms.png Pinkie dressed like an old wizard EG3.png Rarity taking Fluttershy's measurements EG3.png Sunset and friends in bizarre attire EG3.png Fluttershy has faith in Sunset EG3.png EG3 Rainbooms na sali gimnastycznej.png EG3 Rozmowa dziewczyn.png|Dziewczyny rozmawiają na sali gimnastycznej EG3 Zdenerwowane dziewczęta.png Fluttershy doing chemistry EG3.png Rainbooms doing chemistry EG3.png Pinkie Pie's Mona Lisa cake filling EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png AJ and Fluttershy cheer up Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Fluttershy looking at angry Wondercolts EG3.png Fluttershy looking at angry Shadowbolts EG3.png Fluttershy and Sunny Flare in spelling bee EG3.png Rainbow hugging Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Rarity congratulating Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Main six cheering excitedly EG3.png Fluttershy makes sure no one is around EG3.png Twilight pops out of the bushes EG3.png Fluttershy picks up Spike EG3.png Fluttershy congratulates Twilight on winning EG3.png Fluttershy wonders what to do for Twilight EG3.png EG3 Twilight zauważa kucykowanie Fluttershy.jpg|Kucykowanie Fluttershy Fluttershy weakly waving goodbye EG3.png Fluttershy explains the situation EG3.png Sunset wonders if Twilight is stealing magic EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay - archery competitors EG3.png Sour Sweet vs. Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy timidly trying to shoot an arrow EG3.png EG3 Fluttershy i próba strzelenia z łuku.png|Próba Fluttershy strzelenia z łuku. Fluttershy giving the thumbs up to AJ EG3.png Applejack hands her bow to Fluttershy EG3.png Applejack walking up to Twilight EG3.png Fluttershy doesn't feel like playing anymore EG3.png Fluttershy standing up for Twilight EG3.png Fluttershy's friends stare at her EG3.png The Equestria Girls looking in horror EG3.png EG3 Zaskoczone dziewczyny.png Sour Sweet saves Pinkie Pie and another Shadowbolt; Sunny Flare and Puppy Spike save Fluttershy EG3.png Sunny Flare with Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy's magic returning EG3.png The Equestria Girls getting their magic back EG3.png Fluttershy glowing EG3.png AJ, Pinkie and Fluttershy happy EG3.png Lemon, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Sunny looking confident EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts left side EG3.png Sunset looks through her journal one last time EG3.png Sunset and friends thrilled EG3.png EG3 Przytulanko .png EG3 Twilight i Twilight.png EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts z dyrektor Celestią i wicedyrektor Luną.png Welder Sunset and Football Player Fluttershy EG3.png EG3 Główna 7.png Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree EG4 Midnight Sparkle wymazuje Fluttershy i Pinkie.png EG4 Fluttershy podziwia otoczenie.png EG4 Fluttershy prosi o poranne spacery po lesie.png EG4 Fluttershy i Dj Pon-3 dostają ametystowy namiot.png EG4 Dziewczyny planują wygląd nowego pomostu.png EG4 Początek prac nad pomostem.png EG4 Nowy pomost zniszczony.png EG4 Bałagan w stołówce.png EG4 Pinkie opowiada jak dekorowały ciastka.png EG4 Posypka zaczyna świecić.png EG4 Efekt kolejnego wybuchu posypki do ciastek.png EG4 wypadało by posprzątać.png EG4 Ptak pomaga Fluttershy dosiegnać rolki ręczników papierowych.png EG4 Fluttershy dziękuje ptakowi za pomoc.png EG4 Fluttershy rozumie co ptak do niej ćwierka.png EG4 Fluttershy rozmawia z patakiem.png EG4 ptaszek zawołał kolegów, którzy obsiedli Flutteshy.png EG4 AJ i Rarity spłoszyły ptaszki, a Fluttershy znowu wrzeszczy.png EG4 Fluttershy sugeruje że to Gaja Everfree.png EG4 Fluttershy znowu wrzeszczy.png EG4 Ja nie krzyczałam.png EG4 Rainbow stara się nieużywać mocy.png EG4 Rarity przewróciła przypadkowo RD i FS.png EG4 RD Nie ma sprawy.png EG4 Rainbow pyta się Sunset o moc.png EG4 Sunset przytula Flutershy.png EG4 Fluttershy gada z ptakiem.png EG4 Sunset wciąga Fluttershy na pomost.png EG4 Główna szóstka na gotowym pomoście.png EG4 Fluttershy kucykuje.png EG4 Fluttershy "My wierzymy w ciebie!".png EG4 Mane 7 lądują.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn na moście linowym.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn leżących na trawie.png EG4 Ptaki pomagają Fluttershy dekorować jaskinię.png EG4 Wspólne zdjęcie dziewczyn w obozie Everfree.png EG4 Konfetti kończące piosenkę Rainbooms.png EG4 Zadowolone dziewczyny.png EG4 Pinkie rzuca konfetti z posypką.png EG4 Oszołomione dziewczyny i zaskoczona swoim czynem Pinkie.png EG4 Pomost po raz kolejny zniszczony.png Odcinki specjalne Equestria Girls - Magia tańca EGS1 Fluttershy opłukuje samochód.png EGS1 Przerwa po pracy.png EGS1 Twilight głaszcze Spike'a.png EGS1 Fluttershy mizia Spike'a.png EGS1 Rainbow dołącza do tańca.png EGS1 Fluttershy odpowiada Rarity.png EGS1 Cała szóstka w pokoju.png EGS1 Fluttershy głaszcze kota.png EGS1 Wymyślmy coś razem.png EGS1 Wspólne myślenie.png EGS1 Teledysk Rainbooms i Shadowbolts na ekranie.png Equestria Girls - Magia filmu EG MF Rainbooms na planie filmowym.png EG MF Fluttershy też chce iść do Chestnut Magnifico.png EG MF Fluttershy mówi o akcjach na rzecz zwierząt.png EG MF Pinki chce znaleźć fontanne z babeczek.png EG MF Dziewczyny rozmawiają ze sobą.png EG MF Przyjaciółki rozmawiają przed przyczepą.png EG MF Chestnut Magnifico wychodzi ze swojej przyczepy.png EG MF Rarity chce coś powiedzieć.png EG MF Zdenerwowana Chestnut Magnifico.png EG MF Zaskoczone dziewczyny.png EG MF Wystraszone dziewczyny.png EG MF Wszyscy są w szoku.png EG MF Fluttershy ma pierwszego podejrzanego.png EG MF Rarity zaprzecza.png EG MF Fluttershy mówi kogo podejrzewa.png EG MF Fluttershy mówi o Chestnut.png EG MF Rarity mówi o rozmowie Chestnut przez telefon.png EG MF Pinkie mówi o pralinkach.png EG MF Pinkie potwierdza słowa Sunset.png EG MF Spike zjadł pralinki wraz z Pinkie.png EG MF Sunset idzie szukać aktorki.png EG MF Sunset macha do dziewczyn.png EG MF Pinkie mówi co znalazła ze Spike'm.png EG MF Rainbow Dash się denerwuje.png EG MF Spike patrzy na przewrócony kubełek.png EG MF Dziewczęta słuchają Pinkie.png EG MF Fluttershy coś słyszy.png EG MF Fluttershy znajduje Rainbow Dash.png EG MF Fluttershy próbuje otworzyć drzwi.png EG MF Fluttershy nie potrafi otworzyć drzwi.png EG MF Twilight opowiada plan po kolei.png EG MF Dziewczyny słuchają Twilight.png EG MF Rainbooms patrzą na Juniper.png EG MF Rainbooms chcą wystąpić w filmie.png EG MF Uradowane przyjaciółki.png EG MF Wystraszone Fluttershy i Do.png EG MF Rainbow przeprasza.png Equestria Girls - Magia lustra EG ML Applejack i Fluttershy przy stoliku.png EG ML Rarity siada do Fluttershy i Applejack.png EG ML Rarity, Applejack i Fluttershy przy stoliku.png EG ML Applejack je burgera.png EG ML Rarity pyta się Sunset.png EG ML Fluttershy pyta się Sunset o to co się może stać.png EG ML Juniper zauważa Rainbooms.png EG ML Pinke Pie dziwi się na widok Juniper.png EG ML Fluttershy pyta się Juniper.png EG ML Przyjaciółki w odbiciu lusterka.png EG ML Juniper pokazuje lusterko.png EG ML Juniper używa lusterka przeciwko Rainbooms.png EG ML Przyjaciółki uwięzione w magicznym lusterku.png EG ML Dziewczyny znajdują się w lusterku Juniper.png EG ML Twilight poprawia okulary.png EG ML Fluttershy chwyta się za włosy.png EG ML Przerażona Fluttershy.png EG ML Twilight próbuje sięgnąć otworu lustra.png EG ML Sunset wlatuje do lusterka.png EG ML Pinkie Pie przytula Sunset Shimmer.png EG ML Fluttershy zauważa świecenie się naszyjnika.png EG ML Fluttershy chce powiedzieć dziewczynom o naszyjnikach.png EG ML Fluttershy pokazuje swój naszyjnik.png EG ML Fluttershy próbuje coś powiedzieć.png EG ML Rainbow Dash ubiegła Fluttershy.png EG ML Otoczenie zaczyna zmieniać kolory.png EG ML Magia wylatuje z kryształów Rainbooms.png EG ML Przerażone dziewczęta.png EG ML Zniszczone wnętrze lustra.png EGS3 Mane7 i Starlight po zatrzymaniu Juniper.png EG ML Rainbooms, Juniper i Starlight.png Klipy promocyjne Muzyka dla moich uszu Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Walka o gitarę Main 5 enter the music store EG2.png Rainbow Dash "no, Pinkie" EG2.png Applejack "nice friendly competition" EG2.png Main 4 cheer for Rainbow Dash EG2.png Inwazja chomików Fluttershy next to a hamster EG2.png Fluttershy cleaning habitat EG2.png Fluttershy exiting habitat EG2.png Fluttershy telling hamsters to stop EG2.png Fluttershy and Rarity gasp EG2.png Fluttershy sees rolling tambourine EG2.png Fluttershy throws tambourine up EG2.png Fluttershy hovering with tambourine EG2.png Fluttershy closes habitat door EG2.png Szalona Pinkie Main 4 impressed with Pinkie's drumming EG2.png Fluttershy and Applejack impressed EG2.png Pianistka Applejack 'some sort of grand entrance' EG2.png Applejack "told ya" EG2.png Rarity playing the keytar EG2.png Rarity's friends impressed EG2.png Rarity's friends applaud her playing EG2.png Rarity's friends puzzled EG2.png Gdzie mój bas? Applejack asks Granny Smith about her bass EG2.png Applejack and friends enter the pawn shop EG2.png Main 5 meet the Flim Flam brothers EG2.png Flim and Flam "likely story!" EG2.png Flim suggesting "animal Jane" EG2.png Applejack playing skillfully EG2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy watching AJ play EG2.png Main 4 cheering for Applejack EG2.png Main 4 stand up for Applejack EG2.png Ogon w ruch Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight in gymnasium EG2.png EG2 Klip Ogon w ruch Pomysł Pinkie Pie.jpg Fluttershy playing tambourine in the band EG2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy back to back EG2.png EG2 Klip Ogon w ruch Pomysł Rarity.png Fluttershy sees paper airplane EG2.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy depressed EG2.png Fluttershy distributes pony ears and tails EG2.png Fluttershy and Rainbow singing EG2.png Idealny dzień na zabawę Twilight and Fluttershy at the carnival EG2.png Main six walking through the carnival in pairs EG2.png Applejack and Fluttershy rocking out EG2.png Fluttershy petting moles in Whack-A-Mole! EG2.png Fluttershy scared of Discord doll EG2.png Main Six crowded group photo 2 EG2.png Twilight's friends rocking out on instruments EG2.png Twilight takes a picture of her friends EG2.png Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy singing together EG2.png Twilight kicking off the song EG2.png Fluttershy unaffected by haunted house EG2.png Twilight and friends together at the carnival EG2.png Mogę zmienić się Twilight offers Sunset her hand EG2.png Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png Sunset not alone anymore EG2.png Wieczna przyjaźń Fluttershy frolicking with animals in a field EG2.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Fluttershy w piosence.png Fluttershy singing "few things last" EG2.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Sunset śpiewa wraz z Fluttershy.png Rarity and Fluttershy on darkened background EG2.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Przyjaciólki śpiewają.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Przyjaciółki tańczą.png Friendship Through the Ages big finish EG2.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Przyjaciólki przytulają się.png Sedno magii Fluttershy "are you sure we need" EG3.png Sunset putting collander on Fluttershy's head EG3.png Fluttershy nervous EG3.png Testing Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy shaking her tambourine reluctantly EG3.png Fluttershy starting to get into it EG3.png Fluttershy ponying up EG3.png Butterflies appearing EG3.png Rainbooms hear Sunset talking EG3.png Summertime Shorts Pora na makijaż! EG SS Pinkie i Fluttershy wybierają outfity.png EG SS Fluutershy uważa że Applejack przydało by się trochę różu.png EG SS Rainbow nakłania Applejack by poszła.png EG SS Twilight mówi Applejack by spróbowała.png EG SS Applejack wzdycha.png EG SS Applejack się zgadza.png Opowieść o foto-budce EG SS2 Pozujące Mane 6.png EG SS2 Mane 6 w obiektywie aparatu.png EG SS2 Zdjęcie Mane 6.png EG SS2 Wzburzona Rarity.png EG SS2 Mane 6 znowu pozuje.png EG SS2 Zdjęcie Fluttershy, Rarity i Applejack.png EG SS2 Fluttershy i skrzydła.png EG SS2 Fluttershy wręcza skrzydła.png EG SS2 Zdjęcie Mane 6-0.png EG SS2 Spadające zdjęcia.png EG SS2 Zdzwione dziewczyny.png EG SS2 Rozbawione dziewczyny.png Zróbmy hałas EG SS3 Dziewczyny tanczą.png EG SS3 Twilight, Fluttershy i Rarity klaszczą.png EG SS3 Zdziwione Fluttershy i Twilight.png Ale czad! EG SS4 Pinkie Pie i Fluttershy.png EG SS4 Podekscytowana Pinkie.png EG SS4 Pinkie krzyczy.png EG SS4 Fluttershy gotowa do pomocy.png EG SS4 Czy głos Fluttershy da radę.png EG SS4 Każdy głos się przyda.png EG SS4 Pinkie i Fluttershy.png EG SS4 Fluttershy chcę pomóc.png EG SS4 Uśmiech Fluttershy.png EG SS4 Fluttershy przygotowuje się do krzyku.png EG SS4 Fluttershy''krzyczy''.png EG SS4 Pinkie i kibice.png EG SS4 Fluttershy kibicuje.png EG SS4 Pinkie i Fluttershy kibicują-0.png EG SS4 Szczęśliwi kibice i Fluttershy.png EG SS4 Radosna Pinkie.png EG SS4 Pinkie Pie uczy Fluttershy kibicowania.png EG SS4 Fluttershy Moc.png EG SS4 Jest moc.png EG SS4 Nie ma mocy.png EG SS4 Gdy powiem ałł.png EG SS4 Wy mówice szał.png EG SS4 Pinkie krzyczy ałł.png EG SS4 Fluttershy krzyczy szał.png EG SS4 Pinkie krzyczy ałł-0.png EG SS4 Pinkie myśli że ich doping będzie super.png EG SS4 Pinkie, Fluttershy i uczniowie na sali gimnastycznej.png EG SS4 Pinkie jest pewna swojego wyboru.png EG SS4 Pinkie przekazuje megafon Fluttershy.png EG SS4 Fluttershy testuje megafon.png EG SS4 Megafon działa.png EG SS4 Uczniowie i Fluttershy krzyczą Górą.png EG SS4 Uczniowie i Fluttershy krzyczą Górą-0.png EG SS4 Uczniowie i Fluttershy przygotowani do krzyku.png EG SS4 Ktoś uciszył Uczniów.png EG SS4 Zdziwione dziewczyny.png EG SS4 Pinkie patrzy na Fluttershy.png EG SS4 Radosna Fluttershy.png EG SS4 Pinkie szturcha Fluttershy.png EG SS4 Pinkie Pie i Fluttershy-0.png Projekt zwierzaki EG SS7 Fluttershy myje Winonne.png EG SS7 Winona biegnie do Applejack.png EG SS7 Fluttershy mówi.png EG SS7 Fluttershy pyta się Sunset czy chce mieć zwierzątko.png EG SS7 Mane 6 i ich zwierzaki.png EG SS7 Sunset szuka dla siebie zwierzaka.png EG SS7 Sunset patrzy na gekona.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci